Chapter 71
Charge! is the 71st chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After discovering that the memories are gone for good, Ryu and Shinichi are approached by Nene, the Charm Witch, who is aware of his conversation with Urara. Summary Ryu claims that the one Urara is in love with is him, prompting Shinichi to question his reasoning. Ryu explains that Miyabi revealed to him that Urara cannot remember the person she loves. Angrily, Shinichi reminds him that he was forgotten too, calling Ryu self-centered. Howbeit, the only thing in Ryu's mind is the possibility of returning Urara her memories, and asking her out once again. Shinichi dismisses the topic, asking the other for his plan, only to shockingly witness a clueless Ryu asking for him for his plan in return. They realize that they can only turn to one person, as they head to Haruma's office and knock the door down, causing a ruckus. Haruma ignores them, talking on the phone. Just then, Mikoto comes from the side and kicks Ryu and Shinichi in the face. Mikoto tells them to wait for Haruma to get off the phone. Once he does, he greets them and asks what they are after. Eventually, Ryu explains his situation, but Haruma assures him that the memories cannot be returned. Regardless, Ryu is confident that there must be a way. Haruma insist, claiming that not even Rika may know. He also admits that now that the Witches have forgotten Ryu, they have gone wild. He asks him for details, only to be told that Nene continues to increase her army, Maria is using her powers to have her way with the school, Meiko has cut off all type of communication with everyone, and Noa has returned to her old antics. With more work coming in for Haruma, he tells Ryu and Shinichi to leave, with Mikoto standing behind him and glaring at the two. The two leave the room, conversing outside the door about Haruma and the fact that it did not seem that he was lying. Eventually, a silent Shinichi speaks up and announces that his alliance with Ryu ends here; he wishes to explore his power in depth. Ryu ponders what he means, but Shinichi explains that, despite having similar powers, Ryu's interactions with the Witches changed them, while he has only been forgotten. Looking at the sad Shinichi, Ryu asks him if he wants to join the Supernatural Studies Club once everything is back to normal. Shinichi turns around, blushing, and asking him to promise. Ryu solely claims that he will try. Just then, Nene appears and asks Ryu about Urara turning him down. Shocked, he questions her knowledge, but Nene reminds him how polar opposites they are; thus the news is circulating. He turns to leave, but Nene stops him, placing her hands on his face as she claims that she is here for something else. Characters in Order of Appearance #Shinichi Tamaki #Ryu Yamada #Haruma Yamazaki #Mikoto Asuka #Jun Inose #Maria Sarushima (fantasy) #Meiko Otsuka (fantasy) #Saeko Fukazawa (fantasy) #Noa Takigawa (fantasy) #Ren Asano (fantasy) #Keigo Shibutani (fantasy) #Nene Odagiri Abilities used *Amnesia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 9